Tragos de luz
by Srita. An
Summary: Había una vez un prostíbulo en donde todas las putas tenían nombres de pájaros y flores. SasuHina.
1. Preludio

**Tragos de Luz**

**P**areja: Sasuke/Hinata

**A**dvertencias: Ooc, AU.

**G**énero: Romance/Tragedia

**Di**sclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto

**Autor: Srita. An**, "_De mí para Ustedes_".

**B**eta Reader del capítulo: Luka-Sama, _gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>1era. Parte: El escarnecer de las plumas.<strong>

**Preludio.-**

La primera vez que Sasuke visito aquel lugar tenía 15 años, y aún era demasiado joven para muchas cosas, pero también demasiado mayor para otras.

Madara fue quien lo llevo aquel lugar.

Ese día la lluvia caía a cantaros por toda la ciudad, inundando las coladeras que soltaban un fétido olor al momento de gorgotear. Un típico día de lluvia que promete tener secretos escondidos tras el incansable sonido de las gotas al caer.

Él y Madara se encontraban frente a una florería, que resaltaba cual cana blanca en una espesa cabellera negra, en ese asqueroso barrio lleno de basura y ratas, no era algo que se esperaría; Sasuke arrugo la nariz al oler el horrendo hedor proveniente de todos lados, sin embargo relajo aquella expresión al momento en que Madara abrió la puerta de aquel negocio sonando un tintineo proveniente de la campana que colgaba encima de ellos y un fuerte aroma dulzón azoto sus fosas nasales.

Un dulce aroma que atraería a cualquiera.

Sasuke enarco un ceja al ver el enorme contraste que producía el estar dentro o fuera de la florería respectivamente; Afuera todo era un lio de calles inundadas, negocios abandonados y perros callejeros, mientras que por dentro el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, habían decenas de flores de todos los colores y tamaños, elaborados arreglos adornaban mesillas y una que otra planta medicinal o flores estaban colgadas de sus tallos en exquisitos ramos de naturaleza seca. Las paredes eran de un suave tono lavanda y los estantes de madera negra estaban atiborrados de cajas de Te e inciensos.

Sasuke dejo de prestar atención al lugar en el momento en que Madara poso una de sus largas y finas manos en su hombro, a pesar de todo notaba la pesadez de una mano más grande debido a los años, a comparación a la suya de un adolescente. El muchacho lo miro con el rostro en una incógnita y sus penetrantes ojos negros, pero el hombre llevo su dedo índice hasta los labios en un ademan que le indicaba que guardara silencio, conocía esa mirada en sus ojos de que pronto entendería todo.

El menor formo una línea recta y rígida con la boca, y frunció aún más el entrecejo en señal de su descontento, odiaba la sensación de no saber qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Madara ignoro el gesto y avanzo hasta la única vitrina que exhibía diferentes tipos de flores prensadas y en la parte superior una campanilla de recepción que brillaba como si fuera de oro.

Sasuke se preguntó:

¿Cómo podía existir algo así en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese rincón de la ciudad?

Después de todo, para ir a ese lugar tendrías que ser un pobre infeliz que desea comprar droga o un suicida en potencia para andar por aquellos lares sin un arma; Llego a una sola conclusión: Algo ocultaba esa florería.

Su instinto le gritaba que algo ocurriría.

Su teoría fue casi comprobada al momento en que un hombre de anteojos, ojos amables y sonrisa ladina vestido con una elabora Yukata de bordados, acudió al momento en que se hizo sonar la campanilla.

Madara lo saludó efusivamente y luego los presento como Kabuto el ayudante del dueño de la florería y Sasuke su _lindo _protegido, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no vomitar ante aquel verbo descriptivo.

–Ah ya veo. Es el muchacho del cual nos hablaste. –Madara asintió. –El hermano menor de Uchiha-san. –Continúo y Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar lo último.

–Cumplió 15 hace una semana. –Hablo Madara y el menor se preguntó internamente a que venía eso.

–Apenas 15. ¿No crees que sea muy joven? –Cuestiono Kabuto y le hecho una mirada fugaz al muchacho.

Acaso todo ser que conocía debía recalcarle su edad en la cara.

Madara golpeo el hombro de Sasuke quien seguía con el rostro completamente rígido.

– ¡Tonterías! Esa edad tenía Itachi e incluso yo, la primera vez que venimos. –

Kabuto suspiro y guardo los brazos entre las mangas de su Yukata de manera que quedaran ocultas en el traje, él a pesar de los años de conocer aquella familia, seguía sin entender a los Uchiha.

Por otra parte Sasuke puso interés en aquella extraña declaración, parecía que algo ocultaban sus palabras y el brillo en los ojos de Madara.

–Uchiha-kun le mostrare un catálogo. –Dijo esta vez prestándole su atención al menor.

–Escoge bien muchacho. –Madara le palmeo la espalda y Sasuke que se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta el momento exploto.

– ¡Joder, ¿De qué mierda hablan?! –Los hombres callaron algunos segundos, hasta que Kabuto reacciono y golpeo el puño en la palma de su otra mano.

Una expresión igual a la de un idiota.

–Oh, ¿Madara-san no te ha dicho? –Cuestiono y lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria al otro hombre, quien encogió y luego dejo caer los hombros.

Claro que nadie le había dicho nada, aunque pensaba que su mirada de no comprender ni pio era más que suficiente.

–Quería que su regalo fuera una sorpresa. –Expreso y un tic surgió en la ceja del menor, Kabuto rio.

–Entonces esta vez me toca explicar. –Hablo divertido, era de las pocas ocasiones en que podía darse el lujo de ver la cara de sorpresa de algún cliente nuevo. –Dígame Uchiha-kun ¿Le gustan las flores? –

–No.

Digno Uchiha que no mostraba debilidad.

–Un cliente difícil ehh~. –Kabuto se llevó la mano al mentón, este Uchiha era interesante, casi tanto como el amable Itachi y su retorcida manera de hacer el bien. –Tendré que sacar la artillería pesada. –Declaro. – ¿Le gustan las aves? Contamos con algunas realmente hermosas. –

¿Qué tenían que ver las aves?

–Preferiría que le dieran algo de acuerdo a sus estándares. Después de todo quiero creer que es su primera vez en este tipo de situación. –Declaro Madara y Sasuke lo miro sin comprender absolutamente nada mientras Kabuto asentía.

Sasuke estaba más que frustrado, aquellos hombres apenas lo tomaban en cuenta y eso hacía que su ego hirviera de la rabia. Hasta el momento lo único que lograba entender era que Madara lo llevo a ese negocio con la intención de darle un regalo por su cumpleaños, pero en que parte de la cabeza de ese hombre cabía la idea de que él deseaba una estúpida maseta con plantas como regalo; Al menos también le ofrecieron aves, que pese a ser una lata, en algún momento de su vida convivió con ellas a gran medida. Su madre amaba los pájaros.

Él bufo como respuesta.

–Madara-san ha pedido que le ofrezcamos algo que se adapte a usted; Es joven y por lo tanto inexperto en… –Kabuto carraspeo intentando disimular una risilla. –Ciertas materias. –A completo y el muchacho lo maldijo mentalmente. –Por lo tanto le ofrezco un lindo Ruiseñor. –

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos severamente irritado ante tal opción, en su mente tenía la idea de que le ofrecieran un ave más exótica, pero no estaba dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar que le daba tan mala espina.

Y entonces justo cuando iba aceptar, un viejo recuerdo, tan enterrado en sus memorias que ni el mismo era consciente de poseerlo, llego a su cabeza en una descarga eléctrica que dilato sus pupilas.

_"–Una vez un Mirlo me hablo…"_

La nostalgia lo invadió ante aquella voz y dedos cálidos que jugaban con su cabello, y él sin estar consiente aun de lo que decía, hablo.

–Un Mirlo. –Trago seco. –Quiero un Mirlo. –Repitió con voz firme.

Si iba aceptar un pájaro, quería que fuera aquel, por eso no quería mostrar debilidad.

Kabuto sonrió. Una sonrisa demasiado ancha y ladina como para pasar desapercibida. –Usted tiene un gusto idéntico al de su hermano. –Dijo y acto seguido les pidió que lo acompañaran.

Kabuto los guio por la única puerta trasera del local, los tres avanzaron por un largo pasillo. Sasuke aun desconcentrado por el descubrimiento de aquel recuerdo incompleto trato de ignorar el hecho de que mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, hubieran llegado a un elevador que estaba impregnado con aroma a tabaco, Kabuto les dijo que un cliente que llego antes que ellos disfrutaba demasiado de los puros que ofrecían.

A estas alturas el menor no se sorprendió cuando el elevador los dejo en las entrada de unas escaleras de caracol, que los dejaba aún más debajo de donde estaban.

Kabuto detuvo el paso y volteo a verlo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja confundido.

–Uchiha-kun. –Lo llamo con tono sereno que él relaciono con hipocresía al igual que la sonrisa ladina que le profesaba. –En este lugar solo tenemos tres reglas. –El hombre levanto el dedo índice. –Primera, todo lo ocurre aquí se queda aquí. –Alzo el dedo corazón acompañando al anterior. –Segunda, absténganse de maltratar más de lo debido a nuestros productos, claro si son desobedientes o lo agreden puede regañarles e incluso golpearles, pero tenga cuidado con que no se le pase la mano, después de todo no son desechables y se comparten con otro clientes. –Levanto el dedo anular. –Tercera, jamás se les quita la marcara.

Sasuke poso su mirada en Madara y lo miro con extrema desconfianza, el hombre le dio una sonrisa chueca.

–A este lugar solemos venir las personas de nuestro estatus para divertirnos un rato. –Dijo Madara con voz ronca.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a conectar todo justo en el momento en que quedaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera con detalles de flores y aves tribales gravadas en la misma.

Kabuto toco 4 veces con un extraño ritmo y por debajo de la puerta se deslizo una tarjeta con un pétalo prensado, al anfitrión solo le bastó con darle una mirada fugaz para reconocerlo.

–Lirio blanco. –Pronuncio y la enorme puerta se abrió lentamente, dando entrada a los tres varones, y entonces en la mente de Sasuke todo cobro sentido.

Aquel lugar era un prostíbulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>sta historia viene viviendo en mi cabeza unos cuantos meses y ya estaba hasta el tope de las ideas y ganas de escribir que me daba._

_No se si funcionara, pero hasta el momento he disfrutado el escribirla y eso es lo importante Ü _

_¿Que opinan les ha interesado? Es un SasuHina, porque me encanta esta pareja. No se cuando actualizare, pero si todo funciona (y hay reviews)en semana y media o menos, la verdad no me gusta presionarme XD_

_Creo que es todo por el momento._

_A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."_

_18/10/2014 Sábado._


	2. I-Los pájaros desde el silencio cantan

**I.-Los pájaros desde el silencio cantan.**

"_Había una vez una niña que sí era feliz._

_Tenía una casa bonita, que era iluminada por una hermosa luz natural todas las mañanas al salir el sol, rebosante de flores que soltaban un aroma, que no era olor a tabaco ni a alcohol, pero si a Jazmín y canela natural…_

La historia se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como un viejo cassette de los años 80, mientras su mirada gris se perdía en el diseño de enredaderas del tapiz rojo vino de la pared; Los besos cargados de lujuria desenfrenada de un sujeto, cuyo nombre había olvidado, se extendían por su cuello y barbilla, dejándole saliva y marcas que a ella más tarde le darían un asco incomparable.

… _Su padre la quería y siempre le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. También tenía una hermanita que no era altanera ni presuntuosa, y siempre le pedía jugar con ella…_

– ¡Kathy, Kathy! –Gritaba el hombre entre bramidos ahogados, llamándola por un nombre que no era ninguno de los suyos.

Era otro depravado de los tantos que las visitaban, este con la particularidad de que _amaba_ demasiado a su hija, hasta el punto de pasar el límite de lo moral y revolcarse con una mujer que no conocía, mientras la llamaba por el nombre que le pertenecía a esa pequeña.

… _Pero sobre todo esta niña no vivía encerrada en un lugar en donde el sol no entraba, junto a otras mujeres. Y no tenia que prostituirse entre hombres asquerosos…_

Las embestidas se intensificaban, sus pechos se sacudían y su espalda se arqueaba en un éxtasis y gemidos fingidos de placer, con la esperanza de que aquel cerdo terminara más rápido.

¿Cuántas veces habría ya hecho eso?

… _Si, esta niña era muy, muy feliz"._

La historia había terminado (_de nuevo), _y ahora aquel hombre salía de la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona llena de satisfacción, dejándola tirada en la cama entre sabanas rojas.

Agradeció aun Dios, en el cual había perdido la fe hacía mucho tiempo, que el sujeto no hubiera terminado dentro de ella.

Miro al techo cielo raso, intentando a toda costa que los ojos no se le llenasen de lágrimas; Suspiro y exhalo, tratando de mantener la calma pero le fue imposible, y con voz quebrada hablo:

–Había una vez una niña que no era feliz... –Ese era el verdadero inicio del cuento.

•

Entre sus piernas acaba de pasar otro hombre, y otra vez una historia no tan triste se termino de contar. Ahora su rostro de nuevo denota una noche de desvelo, las caderas y muslos le duelen, pero sabe que ni mil aspirinas calmaran esa incomodidad ya tan conocida en su cuerpo.

El cabello negro como la oscuridad se pega a su espalda mojada, y en lo único que puede pensar ahora es en un baño con sales aromatizadas, que bien no le quitan encima todas las asquerosidades que ha tenido que hacer, pero si borran de ella esa horrenda mezcla de sudor apestoso y semen, que le hacen desear vomitar.

Su cuerpo esta magullado, no tanto como su mente, pero aun así le llena de punzones cada musculo exhausto.

La respiración le pesa, y voltea el rostro hasta el reloj que está colgado en la pared.

_3:52, la sesión termina dentro de 8 minutos. _Se dice, y no puede evitar querer reír con mofa; Porque el sujeto que se acaba de marchar había pedido media hora, y de ella uso 10 minutos para entablar una absurda conversación, y otros 4 para _prepararse,_ dejando 6 minutos para tener sexo, venirse y ponerse de nuevo la ropa. Y han quedado 10 de sobra.

_Patético. _Piensa, aunque los prefiere de esa forma, rápidos e impotentes, así su sufrir es más corto.

Cierra los ojos en un rápido parpadeo, y permite que su imaginación vuele hasta que el tiempo establecido acabe, y ella se pueda marchar a dar un baño caliente.

Le gusta pensar que la luz que quema sus parpados cerrados es la del sol en un cálido día de verano, que la suavidad incomoda en su espalda es el pasto verde y que los sonidos que ahora provenían de la habitación de alado eran el de las hojas moviéndose por el viento. En verdad le guastaba pensar en todo ello mientras algunos recuerdos que no eran buenos, _pero casi_, inundaban su mente.

–_Los pájaros tienen un dicho. – Hablo el petirrojo mientras contoneaba las caderas a cada paso que daba en la recamara, y su cabello castaño rojizo por debajo de la cadera se mecía dando la apariencia de pinceladas delicadas y precisas. –El cielo no es tan alto como aparenta. –Concluyo, y dejo caer todo su peso en los cojines que se regaban por el tatami, y su vestido azul se ondeo en el aire, tirándose como una fuente de agua por todos lados en cámara lenta._

_Y ella, quien espiaba por una abertura del fusuma y apenas dejaba de ser una niña, pensó que aquella mujer era demasiado hermosa como para ser real, pese a las lágrimas que ahora surcaban de sus ojos verdes, descendiendo por sus mejillas color durazno y perdiéndose por la rendija de sus pechos._

–_Sabias que esto ocurría, Mei. –_

_Ella se exalto ligeramente al escuchar otra voz proveniente de la habitación y temió el ser descubierta mientras espiaba, más la preocupación disminuyo al percatarse de que el Petirrojo había sido llamada de diferente modo._

_La habían llamado Mei, pero para ella al Petirrojo no le quedaba ese nombre, nunca lo aria, por que el petirrojo siempre vestía de azul y actuaba las anécdotas que contaba mientras sonreía e interpretaba diferentes tonos de voz; Y sus ojos verdes solo resaltaban su brillante melena de la cual provenía su apelativo; Y su belleza no era oscura como decía el nombre__¹__, era tentadora y magnética. _

_Y al parecer no era la única que creía en ello._

–_No me llames por ese nombre Kurenai. –Replico la pelirroja a su compañera._

–_Entonces deja de actuar como la víctima. –Contesto en un suspiro la otra mujer, la cual ella reconoció como Cuervo. –Siempre es lo mismo contigo. –_

_-¡Pero esta vez era diferente! En verdad lo amaba. –_

_El Petirrojo apoyo la mano en el pecho y sus sollozos aumentaron, provocando que su acompañante volviera a soltar otro suspiro mucho más pesado y se pusiera de pie dispuesta a irse._

–_Ese es el problema, que tu siempre los amas, pero ellos nunca a ti. –_

_Y jalo la puerta corrediza llevándose la sorpresa de que su plática no solo era escuchada solamente por las dos, cuando la tercera en discordia cayo de cara al suelo al no tener en que apoyarse, ella estaba tan enfrascada en oír esa charla ajena que olvido por completo el prestar atención de que no la descubrieran._

_Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada._

–_Pero que tenemos aquí. Un pequeño Mirlo. – Dijo el cuervo._

_El Petirrojo se apresuro a limpiar sus lágrimas y le extendió una mano a la más pequeña, quien aun estaba tirada en el suelo y con el rostro rojo a más no poder._

–_Y-yo lo-lo sien-siento. –Entre tartamudeos se disculpo, y para su sorpresa las mayores soltaron una risilla._

–_Veo que has escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación. –Petirrojo le revolvió su cabello negro y corto y ella se sonrojo aun más. _

_El mirlo asintió y trago seco, la iban a regañar o peor a castigar por ser tan curiosa. _

– _¿Y bien? –Pregunto divertida la morena mayor mientras veía como la menor cerraba los ojos asustada._

– _¿Pe-perdón?_

–_El tuyo ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –La niña abrió los ojos aun sin comprender. –Tú sabes la forma en que nos llamábamos originalmente, lo más justo es que nos digas el tuyo. –_

_Ella volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada, nerviosa abrió la boca para decir el nombre que no pronunciaba desde que aprendió a base de dolor que había dejado de llamarse de esa forma, ellas tenían más que prohibido el revelar sus verdaderos nombres._

–_Hi-Hina-t-ta. –Pronuncio con una voz demasiado temblorosa y baja._

–_No te escuchamos. –Cuervo se inclino hacía ella para poder entenderla. _

_Mirlo carraspeo y levanto la mirada decidida, no sabía cuándo volvería a poder pronunciar su nombre._

–_Es Hinata._

Ella se lleva una mano hasta la frente con los ojos aun cerrados y sus pensamientos aun rondando el viejo recuerdo, de cuando aun tenía 10 años, tartamudeaba y era su primer mes en ese lugar, y sobre todo cuando creía que papa regresaría a buscarla; Era una memoria curiosa, por así decirlo, porque ese suceso dio pie a que su infantil mente comenzara realmente a disolver la idea de que no era la única atrapada ahí, que no era la única a la que le ultrajaron la libertad y arrebataron el nombre.

Abre los ojos al sentir una mano que la sacude ligeramente, y los vuelve a cerrar en un pestañeo lento, porque la luz que quema sus parpados no es la del sol, si no la de una bombilla amarilla, y la suavidad incomoda en su espalda no es el pasto, si no las sabanas rojas y pegajosas de la cama en donde hace poco ha tenido sexo con otro cliente, y que el sonido de las hojas no son otros más que los gemidos provenientes de la habitación continua.

Levanta el cuerpo sentándose a la orilla de la cama, ella suspira y se acomoda el extraño antifaz que cubre la mitad superior de su cara, con hermosas plumas negras cuya elaboración asemeja a las de un Mirlo en la parte derecha y apliques de metal que decoran el resto, borlas caen por los lados y por detrás como si fuera un tazón, una rara cerradura de números se acomoda hasta la mitad de su cabeza.

Y es que no han pasado ni diez minutos desde que aquel hombre salió de la habitación, sin embargo ella siente que han transcurrido horas desde que se ha acostado con ese cerdo y ha venido a su memoria ese viejo recuerdo.

_Click. Clock. _El sonido de las manecillas del reloj la envuelve, llevándole al borde del sueño. _Click. Clock. _Empieza a cabecear y su cuerpo de nuevo se empieza a doblegar para caer de nuevo en colchón. _Click. Clock._

El arrullador sonido es roto por una fuerte carcajada, Hinata levanta la vista con los ojos aun somnolientos, topándose con una figura femenina que ríe. Es el Ruiseñor, con su traje chino, cabello atado en dos moños y su antifaz corte veneciano rebosante de plumas cafés y azules. Ella esta tan cerca que sus frentes casi rosan, Hinata se sobresalta al recordar que está completamente desnuda y con el cuerpo en un estado deplorable, intenta levantarse de golpe y sin querer choca la frente con el Ruiseñor, quien suelta otra risa y le extiende la Yukata café que momentos antes estaba tirada en el suelo.

–Como si antes no te hubiera visto desnuda. –Habla el Ruiseñor y se da la vuelta para no ver como la morena se coloca la ropa. Hinata se sonroja.

–P-pero nunca en este estado. –Dice, mientras se termina de atar el Obi por la parte de adelante. – ¿Vas a empezar tu turno? –La castaña suelta un bufido y deja caer los hombros.

–Solo espero que hoy sean menos de tres. –Forma un pequeño puchero con los labios que dura apenas dos segundos, y acto seguido ensancha las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa llena de doble sentido y levanta el arco de una ceja. –O al menos que sean apuestos. –La morena niega con la cabeza y no puede evitar que sus ojos muestren un halo de pena.

–Sabes que eso no mejora las cosas.

–Pero las hace más llevaderas… y divertidas. – Dice, y suelta otra estruendosa carcajada.

El Ruiseñor es así, energético, parlanchín y espontaneo; en el rostro siempre lleva una sonrisa y jamás se le ha visto soltando una lagrima desde su llegada hacia ya dos años, eso no va con ella, quien es la que cuanta chistes y afirma haber recorrido cada rincón del oriente en los tiempos que viajaba acompañada de su padre, y cuando aun podía decir que se llamaba Tenten y no Ruiseñor,

Pero Hinata es muy perspicaz y sabe que todo eso, no son más que palabras y actos vacíos provenientes de una muchacha que desea con su fuero interno que todo acabe, que termine de una manera u otra, rápido si es posible. También es consciente de que Tenten suele mentir mucho, con las sonrisas fingidas que les da, cuando en realidad se está rompiendo por dentro, o por las carcajadas que suelta para disfrazar los comentarios pesimistas que ha dicho. Porque vivir, de la manera en que ellas lo hacen, es muchas cosas menos divertida.

Y Hinata no puede evitar rodear a Tenten en un fuerte abrazo y darle un beso detrás de la oreja, como siempre lo hacen cada vez que empieza el turno de alguna de ellas. Es una forma de despedirse, de decirse que se cuiden, que se pongan flojitas y cooperen para que así no las lastimen.

–No hagas locuras. –Le dice con una voz dulce mientras le acaricia el cabello, y Tenten se sonroja por la muestra de cariño, ella ve a Hinata como una hermana mayor pese a que le lleva un año.

–Nunca las hago. –Contesta y la morena ríe. Ambas salen de la habitación, topándose con otra puerta de madera frente a la anterior, Tenten entra en ella y Hinata dobla por el pasillo izquierdo, el cual la lleva a la sala común de los aposentos que habitan.

Hinata siente que el camino se le hace más largo de lo común y tiene el impulso de correr, aun sabiendo que no lleva prisa. De repente los bellos de la nuca se le erizan y escucha una voz masculina que le habla, demasiado conocida para su gusto.

_Que no sea lo que creo que es. _Ruega mentalmente cuando aquel hombre que tanto repudia esta a un par de pasos de ella.

–Kabuto-san. –lo saluda cortésmente con una leve inclinación en la cabeza, él abre la boca dispuesto hablar.

–Un cliente te pide. –Dice, y Hinata siente que va a llorar.

•••

_Los adultos dan mucho asco, _piensa.

_¿Entonces por qué quieres ser uno? _Le pregunta su subconsciente.

El aire está cargado de una capa de humo e incienso al igual que bruma fría y estoica; El repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia a metros por encima de ellos ha dejado de ser audible y ha sido remplazado por suave música de Tchaikovski, que se desliza como mantequilla en sus oídos, ya tan acostumbrados a la música que azotan los auriculares de su reproductor en cada solo y remate de guitarra de Kurt Cobain y Tony Iommi.

Ya no huele a cañería rebosante de mierda, y tampoco hay un aroma abrumador de flores; Huele a azafrán, nicotina y aromatizante para carros de fresa, de esos que te taladran el conducto nasal y te llegan al cerebro convertidos en una endemoniada jaqueca.

_Porque siempre tienen la razón, aun cuando no es así. _

Las agujetas de sus converse rozan el suelo, sus dedos tamborilean el regazo del sillón de cuero en el que esta y se siente de todo menos un adulto, con sus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, su camisa negra de Nirvana y el saco gris al igual de sus zapatillas, que es lo único rescatable de su atuendo.

–Sabes que me joden este tipo de lugares. – Dice con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

–A ti te jode todo, pero tú nunca jodes nada. –Madara emboza una sonrisa llena de mofa. –Por eso te he traído aquí. –A completa soltando una estruendosa carcajada, y Sasuke frunce aun más el seño en una mueca ya permanente en su rostro.

Sasuke nació entre cojines mullidos de plumas, cuna de oro y casas tradicionales; Se crio a base de la vieja escuela, las letras que entran con sangre y las miradas frías. Y por esos sabe a la perfección que blasfemar, maldecir o intentar humillar a Madara en esos momentos con todos los insultos que conoce y desconoce sería lo más estúpido e infantil que podría hacer, y se tiene que conformar con lanzarle improperios a diestra y siniestra a través de miradas fortuitas.

Él presiona el puente de su nariz, pasea la mirada por el lugar y suelta un bufido lleno de irritación.

El lugar pese al contexto que se imaginaba de un putero, es bastante aceptable. Un vomito de estilos se extiende por todos lados. Recordando más a un despacho de abogados con sus paredes de ladrillos que a otra cosa si no fuese por los fusumas, decorados con pinturas de árboles secos y aves pequeñas, que delimitaban las áreas.

Colores cálidos se extienden como lengüetazos. Mesas redondas y sillones de cuero negro, de esos que son jodidamente incómodos cuando llevas pantalones, y también cuando no. El lugar es mucho más amplio de lo que esperaba y las luces amarillentas lo sofocan.

Kabuto los había dejado en el momento en que entraron, con la escusa de que debía preparar todo para la estadía de Uchiha-kun y les pidió que esperasen acompañados de algunas flores; De eso hacia una hora, y si de por si el humor de Sasuke estaba por encima de su límite desde un inicio, ahora superaba un nuevo nivel, él se considera una persona paciente pero debe de admitir que en ocasiones se sorprende por lo bien que puede manejar situaciones que ameritaban un completo control de temperamento.

Un ejemplo era ese mismo momento, en que mujeres que no conocía lo tocan descaradamente, mientras él yacía de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke no es ningún marica, y tampoco es que no guste de las mujeres. Simplemente todas ellas se le hacen demasiado exasperantes y gritonas. O al menos su séquito de esa manera se lo ha encargado de pintarlo. E intentar algo con algunas de ellas seria decapitarse a él mismo.

A su lado Madara suelta una especie de gruñido cuando una de las mujerzuelas del lugar posa su mano entre la entrepierna del mayor, cosa que provoca que Sasuke tuene los dientes ante la evidente repugnancia.

–Vamos muchacho relájate. –Dice con voz ronca Madara, aunque Sasuke no está seguro de si le habla a él, o al bulto entre las piernas de este.

Madara es una persona que siempre habla en doble sentido y es sarcástica, Sasuke detesta no saber cuando habla en serio o no, y por eso cuando le dijo con tono pecaminoso que lo iba a volver un hombre, por su mente jamás paso la idea de que lo llevaría a un prostíbulo.

Aprieta los puños al recordar lo último, él no necesita tener sexo para volverse un hombre.

Sasuke hace mucho que se ha dejado de considerar un niño, pero aun hay gente que lo ve de esa forma, y él odia aquello.

No es ningún chiquillo infantil con sueños de grandeza desmedida, no es tan estúpido o ingenuo como para desear eso. Solo tiene una meta. Para ello debe crecer lo más pronto posible, Quiere devorarse el mundo en dos bocados, sin masticar ni tomar agua, saltarse de los 15 a los 25. Porque tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero que no ha podido por ser aun un adolescente, y a ellos nadie los escucha.

¿Por qué abrían de hacerlo?

Cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo hace. Los adolescentes son inmaduros, tercos y se creen la quinta maravilla de los incomprendidos, le duele el ego pensarlo pero él cabe en esa descripción.

Aun le falta mucho para ser un adulto.

Chistea la lengua e inspecciona a los demás hombres de la estancia.

Sasuke se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en esa estancia: El lugar era un prostíbulo, pero no uno cualquiera

De pecadores para pecadores con muchos fines de lucro. Peces gordos de la bolsa de valores, empresarios de gran escala y uno que otro juez reconocido mundialmente, todos reunidos, ahogándose en alcohol, risas, cocaína y mujeres, a las cuales besaban y manoseaban sin pudor alguno.

Él desvía la mirada de aquella escena.

_Los adultos dan mucho asco. _Se vuelve a repetir, y se pregunta si acaso el terminaría siendo igual que ellos. _No, claro que no_.

Madara que se pone de pie.

–Sasuke, tengo un asunto que arreglar. –Le dice, pero para el menor está más que claro que Madara se va a ir a revolcar con alguna puta.

Y se va por un pasillo acompañado de una mujer de cabello azul, no ha podido ver su rostro por que lleva una máscara, cosa que se le hace de lo más tonto y curioso.

Apoya la cabeza en el regazo del sillón y trata a toda costa de ignorar las caricias insípidas del par mujerzuelas que lo acompañan.

–Uchiha-kun. –Lo llaman y levanta el rostro topándose con la estúpida sonrisa de Kabuto. –Su habitación esta lista. –Le dice, y Sasuke con pesadez se pone de pie para seguirlo. No quería ni imaginar a la mujer que le mandarían, ojala las cosas salieran como tenía planeado.

•••

Hinata siempre ha pensado que los corredores son muy fríos. Con sus largas paredes cafés y las lámparas de papel que cuelgan una tras de otra, como postes de luz que iluminan el camino de asfalto de los carros en medio de la noche.

Y a veces siente que se ahoga en ellos, que el vértigo la inunda y asfixia, los gritos se le atascan en un nudo en la garganta y se convierte en un manojo de nervios; Sus pies pesan como plomo, su cuerpo se llena de miedo y asco. Mucho asco, por ser ella, por hacer lo que hace, por hacer lo que hará.

Su mente se llena de pensamientos suicidas, y solo desea dormir. Pero pese a todo no es tan valiente o egoísta como para ceder ante esos impulsos.

Sus dedos juegan inconscientemente entre si y la nariz le cosquillea ante la sensación que le produce la piel de loba blanca enredada en su cuello. Esta enfundada en el Kimono negro más elaborado y envidiado que posee, y todo su ser se llena de calidez entre esos fríos pasillos, y se siente protegida en un manto de leche tibia y algodones de azúcar, si no fuese por lo helado de sus píes descalzos ella hubiera podido jurar que se encontraba en un sueño.

Pero la realidad es otra y ahora está en camino a la habitación que le corresponde para atender a sus clientes, Hinata odia esa habitación (_al igual que el resto del lugar_), es sucia y está llena de pecados, y el alma se le mancha un poquito más cada minuto que pasa ahí, y se vuelve del color del ébano y apesta.

Apesta a sueños rotos, lágrimas saladas y ventanas cerradas.

Hinata levanta la mirada y solo ve una constelación de cabello gris a unos pasos de ella.

–Es un nuevo cliente, así que compórtate como se debe. –Le dice sin siquiera voltear a verla.

–Si, Kabuto-san. –

–Él pertenece a los Uchiha, has tratado con ello y no debe ser un problema para ti complacerlo. –

–Si, Kabuto-san. –

–Y sobre todo, obedece las reglas. –

–Si, Kabuto-san. –Repite por tercera vez ante el último mandato que recibe del hombre que camina unos pasos delante de ella.

La voz de Kabuto es ácida, y cada vez que le ordena algo siente que la piel se le va a descascarar y las flores a marchitar; Es falso muy falso, con su sonrisa llena de hipocresía y el trato amable con el que les habla.

Ella avanza como una sombra detrás de él, y antes de lo que desea, llega a su destino. El hombre continua su trayectoria sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y Hinata queda frente a la puerta de la cual había salido apenas hace dos horas.

De nuevo inhala y exhala tratando de mantener la calma, pero es imposible con los gemidos provenientes de la habitación a sus espaldas, y sin querer piensa en el Ruiseñor.

Grave error.

Ahora de su mente no pude irse la imagen de Tenten, y de los bramidos de la habitación en donde ella se encuentra.

Casi se la puede imaginar con la vista perdida en las luces, con la mente divagando en un lugar lejano mientras cuanta las estrellas. Es un método que suelen utilizar todas ellas para que así todo suceda más rápido sin que tengan mucha conciencia. Y funciona, todos sus movimientos se vuelven robóticos y no sienten de más. Las manos que las recorren, las embestidas, se vuelven una pesadilla borrosa.

Sin embargo no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana, requiere tiempo, paciencia y el que un pedazo de tu cordura se muera. Las lágrimas se acumulan involuntariamente en sus ojos, es triste, muy triste el perderse a sí misma para bloquear sensaciones, que otras condiciones deberían de ser disfrutadas.

¡¿Pero como una Prostituta va a disfrutar tener sexo con hombres cuyos nombres ya no recuerda?! ¡¿Cómo una mujer que es obligada a revolcarse con desconocidos va a disfrutarlo?!

–El llorar no resuelve nada. –Se dice, bajito y quedito, solo para ella, en un viejo mantra, como lo hace cada vez que se le asignaba un nuevo cliente o recuerda la mierda que es su vida, y la necesidad de llorar y gritar al igual que cuando tenía 10 le llega.

Sacude la cabeza en negación, desliza sus manos por su cabello en un vago intento de ponerlo en su lugar después de tremenda sacudida que le dio, palmea tanto el kimono como el obi blanco con el que la vistieron especialmente para ese cliente.

A Hinata no le gustan ese tipo de ropas, son demasiado tradicionales, y ella no termina de comprender por qué no puede vestir ropas occidentales como lo hacen Kurenai y Mei, e incluso el Canario. Tampoco es que le agraden las prendas tan escotadas como a ellas, pero es abrumador que hasta el tipo de vestuario que debe de usar todo el tiempo deba de ser elegido por otras personas. No se puede quejar, las cosas siempre han sido así.

Sus dedos rosan la dorada perrilla, traga seco, es la misma que ha abierto más veces de las que desea recordar.

_Nunca por voluntad propia. Nunca. _Piensa con la intención de que su mente vuelva desconectarse, para así no toparse con la figura habitual de los hombres que la visitan, gordos, sudorosos y repugnantes. Más su mente no es tan rápida como su vista y lo ve.

Sentado a la orilla de la cama con los dedos entrelazados y apoyando la barbilla en ellos. Hay un hombre, no, ni siquiera lo puede llamar de esa forma, él aun es un muchacho que se nota apenas ha dejado atrás los años de pubertad.

Y por algunos segundos piensa que su voz temblara al sentir aquellos ojos que la recorren de pies a cabeza, no la mira de manera morbosa como otros lo han hecho, si no que la inspecciona como un relojero a los complicados conjuntos de engranes de un reloj que ha dejado de funcionar, y eso extrañamente no la hace sentir asco como en otros casos, si no que la cohíbe y provocaba que la piel se le erice; Agradece usar una antifaz que cubre casi por completo su rostro a excepción de la barbilla, parte de la nariz y los labios, evitando así que su sonrojo fuera evidente.

No es que se sienta atraída hacia aquel desconocido, pero ese muchacho la mira de tal forma que siente que el alma y no el cuerpo se le desnuda y la deja más desprotegida que nunca, esa sensación le aterra. Además parece tener su misma edad, y ella nunca ha visto a alguien del otro género que ronde sus mismos años, a decir verdad es el primer adolescente a excepción de Kabuto en años pasados, que ella conoce, y solo la hace sentir más nerviosa.

–Soy el Mirlo que ordeno. –Pronuncia y por primera vez el muchacho la mira directamente al rostro y ella contiene el aire ante aquellos penetrantes ojos.

Porque no son marrón obscuro y mucho menos café tirando a negro. Aquellos ojos son completamente negros, al igual que un pozo sin fondo, un abismo que veía y que la veía, y ella siente que se ahoga en la frialdad inexpresiva que reflejan.

Sus ojos son un iceberg. Son frió. Son agujas de metal helado que se te clavan en el cuerpo.

A Hinata no le gusta el frio. La hace sentir más sola de lo que ya está. Y detesta eso.

–Entonces tú eras la puta con la que voy a coger. –Masculla como afirmación el muchacho, y ella sale de su trance.

Hinata desgraciadamente ha conocido muchos tipos de hombres, y pese a que la mayoría son una lata, debea de admitir que en su pequeño espacio de odio, siempre habra un lugar especial para los hombres groseros y el deseo de lavarles la boca con jabón.

Su rostro no cambia la pequeña sonrisa que mantiene en los labios desde que entro _"siempre se amable"_ recuerda el consejo de Kurenai.

– ¿Uchiha-kun? –Pregunta para asegurarse, él asiente. –Le pido que no use un lenguaje tan soez para describir la situación. –Él muchacho enarca una ceja, ¿quien se cree esa maldita?

–Te están pagando por esto, puedo referirme a la _situación_ como me plazca. –Sus palabras son bruscas y ella cree que la sonrisa le falseara en cualquier momento, ahora comprende porque los clientes nunca son adolecentes. Ella nunca ha tratado con ellos, pero algo le asegura que todos son igual de prepotentes.

Hinata siempre ha sido la menor de todas y una de las más experimentadas, la hermanita que cuida en vez de que la cuiden y por eso nunca ha tenido tiempo para tomar ese tipo de aptitudes, eso y sumándole la naturaleza mansa que tenía en un principio y la crianza en su primera década de vida. Para ella es completamente inapropiado el adoptar un comportamiento o lenguaje de esa forma.

–Como usted desee Uchiha-kun. –Dice y ladea la cabeza como un pequeño cachorro esperando una orden. Él la mira sin expresión alguna.

–No planeo revolcarme contigo. –Ella endereza su rostro. –Podrías pegarme alguna enfermedad. –

Hinata no sabe si reír o llorar, bien podría ser una broma, pero ese muchacho es demasiado serio para ello; Quiere ensanchar su sonrisa de la alegría, porque solo ha tenido un caso como ese y aun así una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de ella se siente considerablemente ofendida. Le habían dicho muchas cosas al igual que insultado cientos de veces, pero jamás mencionado semejante calamidad.

–Uchiha-kun, yo estoy completamente sana. –Se obliga a sí misma a que su voz suene suave, sin alteración alguna, al igual que su sonrisa. –Pero si es lo que desea le hablare ahora mismo a Kabuto-san para que lo retire de aquí. –A completa y una expresión totalmente seria se ha formado en su rostro mientras se da la vuelta.

Él chasquea la lengua harto.

–No es necesario, ya se han pagado tus servicios y debes de permanecer aquí el tiempo pedido. –ella lo mira dubitativamente, asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el único sillón individual de la habitación.

Sasuke no le quita la mirada, temiendo que salte hacia él en un vago intento de aprovecharse o el que lo bombardee con preguntas absurdas. Sin embargo ella permanece inmóvil en su lugar y poco a poco él ve como empieza a cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Hey hey! –Le grita, haciendo que ella de un salto de la impresión, y él contenga una imperceptible sonrisa al ver la reacción de esta.

–Lo siento. –Dice y se vuelven a sumergir en un incomodo silencio, para Sasuke eso era lo mejor e internamente agradecía que ella no se hubiera mostrado como alguien ruidosa.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Sorpresivamente se encuentra así mismo preguntando y no al revés.

–Mirlo. –Dice a secas.

–Hablo del verdadero, es obvio que ese es el que usas para tu… um, oficio. –Ella forma una sonrisa enigmática.

–No tengo nombre. –

–Hmp. –si ella no le quería decir no pensaba rogarle. –Y tu edad. –Pregunta, cambiando de tema.

–No tengo. –Sasuke bufa, esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

–Mientes. –Dice, ¿cómo era posible que no le pudiera responder algo tan sencillo? –No te estoy preguntando la quinta maravilla. –Su voz aun es estoica, pero se percibe una pizca de molestia.

Ella suelta una pequeñísima risa, como un sollozo, levanta la mirada aun con su sonrisa enigmática en los labios rojo frutilla y lo ve directamente a los ojos mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello negro.

–Supongo, que vendría teniendo casi 15 años. –

Y Sasuke ve niebla en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡N<strong>o me lo creo! ¡Actualice!_

_La verdad si me tarde, pero quien avisa no es traidor. Siendo sincera el capitulo estuvo listo desde hace como dos semanas, pero aun no estaba corregido, ¿A que me refiero con corregido? Pues prácticamente a volver a escribir unas tres o cuatro veces cada escena, cortar, quitar, agregar y hacer un revoltijo hasta que quede el resultado final, que al final de cuentas no me va a terminar de gustar T-T_

_A parte yo tengo una mala experiencia con las continuaciones (a nadie le gustan mis continuaciones) así que tengo miedo de que no les agrade como quedo y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me cuesta un ojo de la cara manejar a Sasuke. Como sea, ya está escrito y fin._

_Sorry, no se si quedaron muchas faltas de ortografía._

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Esta aburrido? ¿Les agrada la escritura o prefieren la del preludio? ¿Está muy OoC?**_

_Mi reto personal es actualizar antes de que termine el mes, pero para ello necesito **REVIEWS**._

_**¡Si no hay reviews no actualizo!** así de sencillo è-é_

_A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."_

_Agradezco a:_

_**imafangirlsowhat1** - naiu - **uchihinata-20 -** Nekiri-chan - **Luna negra** - GiiMee - **G** – zara._

_Domingo: 16/11/2014_


End file.
